Grand Theft Auto
[[Plik:GTA logo.svg|thumb|250px|Logo gier Grand Theft Auto używane od Grand Theft Auto III]] Grand Theft Auto – seria gier angielskiej firmy Rockstar Games. Jedne z najbardziej znanych i kontrowersyjnych gier wideo. W amerykańskim prawie Grand Theft Auto określa przestępstwo polegające na kradzieży samochodów. Seria gier †''' Ważne jest, że wszystkie gry z serii GTA, mają przed nazwą podaną w tabeli przedrostek Grand Theft Auto. Ogólnie o serii DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:235 height:850 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 Period = from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:dd/mm/yyyy ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1997 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1997 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) id:barre value:rgb(0.7,0.9,0.7) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:barre width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2010 at:01/10/1997 text:"GTA" at:29/04/1999 shift:($dx, -4) text:"London 1969" at:01/06/1999 shift:($dx, 4) text:"London 1961" at:22/10/1999 text:"GTA 2" at:22/10/2001 text:"GTA III" at:27/10/2002 text:"Vice City" at:25/10/2004 shift:($dx, -8) text:"Advance" at:26/10/2004 shift:($dx, 4) text:"San Andreas" at:25/10/2005 text:"Liberty City Stories" at:31/10/2006 text:"Vice City Stories" at:29/04/2008 text:"GTA IV" at:17/02/2009 shift:($dx, -8) text:"The Lost and Damned" at:17/03/2009 shift:($dx, 4) text:"Chinatown Wars" at:31/10/2009 text:"The Ballad of Gay Tony" Seria Grand Theft Auto zyskała opinię gier brutalnych, niepoprawnych, dających zły przykład, budzących agresję, lecz najbardziej grywalnych. Sama nazwa (w wolnym tłumaczeniu: wielka kradzież samochodu, mianem Grand Theft Auto amerykańska policja potocznie określa nadzwyczaj zuchwałą kradzież pojazdu) wskazuje na typ rozrywki, z jakim będziemy mieli do czynienia. Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto 2 oraz Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 można za darmo i legalnie można pobrać je z Internetu ze strony producenta gry. Grand Theft Auto I Pierwsza gra serii zdobyła światową popularność. Nawet dziś gracze chętnie sięgają po nią, mimo iż grafika już w czasie premiery nie budziła specjalnego uznania (widok z góry gdzie budynki to trójwymiarowe bryły a wszystkie inne elementy to tzw. sprite'y), grze tej towarzyszą również słabo wykonane efekty dźwiękowe. Na przekór technicznym niedociągnięciom, formuła gry zdobyła uznanie graczy, a GTA I weszło do kanonu najpopularniejszych gier na świecie. Grand Theft Auto London Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 to dodatek do Grand Theft Auto, wydany w roku 1999. Jego akcja rozgrywa się w Londynie w roku 1969. Dla graczy przygotowano cztery scenariusze. Dostępne bronie to: pistolet, karabin maszynowy, wyrzutnia rakiet i miotacz ognia. Gra niewiele różni się od poprzedniczki grafiką, wśród pojazdów pojawiły się skutery i wspomniana wcześniej możliwość strzelania z czołgu. Do tej części gry powstał kolejny dodatek o nazwie Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961, wydany w nieodległej przyszłości. Grand Theft Auto II Druga gra serii, została znacznie ulepszona w stosunku do pierwszej części. Dodano wiele nowych pojazdów, a całe miasto wygląda bardziej realistycznie, ponieważ ulepszono grafikę, w której bardzo ważną rolę odgrywała gra świateł. Teraz, w menu ustawień, możemy wybrać, czy chcemy, aby akcja gry rozgrywała się w dzień, czy w nocy. Dodano dość zwięzłą fabułę. W grze wcielamy się w postać Claude'a Speeda, który przyjmuje zlecenia od siedmiu różnorodnych gangów, takich jak np. Zaibatsu czy Yakuza. Wprowadzono system respektu, który polegał na tym, że jeżeli np. zabijamy członków jednego gangu, to u innego możemy wykonywać trudniejsze zadania. Z gry zniknęły motory. Jednak, choć Rockstar starał się jak mógł, nawet ukazując film aktorski wzorowany na fabule gry, to sprzedaż mocno spadła. Dopiero w 2001 roku, po wydaniu Grand Theft Auto III, sprzedaż wzrosła, a Rockstar zaczął być najbardziej uznawanym producentem gier na świecie. Grand Theft Auto III Przełomem dla serii stała się trzecia część. Gra była w pełni trójwymiarowa i w momencie premiery zachwycała świetnym odwzorowaniem praw fizyki, ogromem i złożonością gry. Przeniesienie gry w trójwymiar spowodowało także, że sama gra stała się bardziej brutalna. Co również jest istotne, po raz pierwszy w historii serii gra została okraszona rozwijającą się i spójną fabułą - jako pospolity złodziejaszek gracz stara się zemścić na swojej byłej dziewczynie, która zdradziła go w czasie wspólnego skoku na bank (ewenementem było to że przez całą grę postać którą kierujemy, ani razu się nie odzywa. Nie poznajemy także jego imienia). Specjalnie na potrzeby gry nagrano kilka godzin audycji radiowych, z których każda serwowała inną muzykę, m.in. muzykę klasyczną, pop, rock, rap, hip-hop, muzykę kubańską, czy techno. Można było także posłuchać rozmów z różnymi ciekawymi osobistościami. Mimo iż grze brakowało kilku istotnych elementów, została bardzo ciepło przyjęta przez recenzentów. Po sukcesie Grand Theft Auto III powstało wiele gier utrzymanych w podobnym klimacie (np. True Crime: Streets of L.A. czy, mająca premierę równo z GTA III Mafia: The City Of Lost Heaven), mających zdeklasować serię, żadnej jednak jak dotąd się to nie udało. Warto zauważyć, że wydana przez Rockstar Games gra Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rozgrywa się w tym samym mieście, co GTA III. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City W roku 2002 pojawiła się kolejna odsłona serii, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, która uzupełniała braki poprzedniczki i oferowała jeszcze więcej możliwości. Poprawiono grafikę i wprowadzono nowe elementy: możliwość jazdy na motocyklach, wyskok z jadącego auta/motoru, zarabianie pieniędzy na jeździe autobusem od przystanku do przystanku, możliwość latania helikopterami, możliwość kupowania firm, posiadłości, rabowanie sklepów (od aptek po sklepy z biżuterią). Stare elementy zostały udoskonalone; wprowadzono co najmniej kilkadziesiąt nowych aut. W porównaniu z Grand Theft Auto III nowością były motocykle: enduro, choppery i ścigacze, polepszono technikę pływania łodzią, wojsko i policja od tej chwili miały swoje siedziby, a Tommy, którym się poruszamy stał się bardziej wytrzymały jeśli chodzi o bieganie. Fabuła gry jest ciekawa tak jak w Grand Theft Auto III. W poprzedniej części gry głównym wątkiem fabuły były skomplikowane porachunki gangów. Tym razem fabuła opowiada o nieudanej transakcji narkotykowej, podczas której Tommy Vercetti (główny bohater gry), traci pieniądze i towar. Od tego momentu, stara się je odzyskać dla szefa swojej mafii, Sonny'ego Forelli. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas przyniosło kolejne rewelacje dla graczy. Gra, w wersji na PlayStation 2, posiada kilka nowych rozwiązań, które przypadły graczom do gustu. Gracz ma możliwość kreowania wizerunku bohatera gry: można tracić lub przybierać na wadze, w zależności od tego, jaki tryb życia prowadzi postać (dużo sportów, siłownia itp., lub jedzenie fast-foodów i leserowanie), można także odwiedzić fryzjera, aby zmienić fryzurę, kupować ubrania, czy zrobić tatuaż, co podobnie jak wysportowana sylwetka podnosi respekt do postaci i jej seksapil. Ponownie powiększył się wachlarz pojazdów, jakimi można się poruszać. Dodano możliwość jazdy pociągiem, na rowerze, a także tuningu samochodów, które po tuningu zachowują się inaczej, niż wozy w wersji fabrycznej. Zwiększył się także arsenał broni i gadżetów, do których doszły m.in. jetpack, aparat fotograficzny, spadochron czy noktowizor. Z rozrywek, jakie San Andreas oferuje CJ-owi wymienić można chociażby organizowanie gangu i zabieranie go na akcje, granie w gry wideo, robienie zdjęć, obrabianie domów, gra w kasynach, skakanie ze spadochronem czy malowanie graffiti. Poprawiono także kolejne błędy z poprzednich gier: CJ potrafi pływać, czego nie potrafili bohaterowie wcześniejszych części, a także uczy się, w miarę wykonywania jakichś czynności im dłużej je wykonuje, tym jest w nich lepszy. Policjanci interweniują w przypadku każdego naruszenia prawa, nie tylko tych, których dopuścił się CJ. Nowości w San Andreas jest dużo więcej, trudno je wszystkie wymienić. Większość trafiła też do wersji Xbox-owej i PC-towej. Grand Theft Auto Advance W Grand Theft Auto Advance gracze wcielają się w ziomka o imieniu Mike, który to niesłusznie został oskarżony o podłożenie i zdetonowanie bomby w samochodzie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Vinnie'go (wrobiła go konkurencja). Podczas rozgrywki musimy oczywiście oczyścić z hańby "dobre" imię naszego bohatera (zemsta) oraz siłą zdobyć kontrolę nad podziemnym światem metropolii. Rozmiar i rozmach wykonania Liberty City w Grand Theft Auto Advance przywodzi na myśl jedynie wersję gry z „większych” platform (PC, PS2, Xbox). Na mapie nie brakuje skoczni, ukrytych paczek, samochodów do kradzieży (od ciężarówek po auta sportowe), etc. W każdej chwili możemy również przejrzeć unikatowe statystyki (ile czego zrobiliśmy, przejechane kilometry, i wiele innych parametrów). Dostępny arsenał także prezentuje się typowo dla serii – do wyboru mamy bowiem takie środki „perswazji” jak: kij do baseballa, pistolet, uzi, wyrzutnię rakiet oraz koktajl Mołotowa. Walkę ogniową z pewnością ułatwia możliwość strafe'owania (krok w prawo bądź lewo). Przy szybkiej jeździe kamera oddala się w charakterystyczny sposób (w stylu GTA I oraz II), aczkolwiek dostępna jest też opcja umieszczenia jej na wybranej wysokości. Co ciekawe, oprócz głównego wątku scenariusza, wykonamy także szereg zadań pobocznych (rampage, pościgi policyjne, jeżdżenie taksówką czy ambulansem). Na uwagę zasługują również zmieniające się warunki pogodowe. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty i Vice City Stories Te dwie gry opowiadają nam o wydarzeniach sprzed fabuły odpowiednio GTA III i GTA: Vice City. W tym grach można się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło 2-3 lata przed akcją poprzednich gier. Zmieniono trochę krajobraz zarówno Liberty City jak i Vice City – niektóre zmiany są związane z poczynaniami głównego bohatera (np. w LCS (rok 1998) Toni Cipriani, bohater tej gry wysadził stary tunel kolejowy zawalając znajdującą się nad nim dzielnicę, dlatego w trójce (rok 2001) jest tam budowa hotelu; podobna sytuacja dzieje się w przypadku sieci podziemnych tuneli). Pozostałe zmiany w miastach zaszły na rzecz różnicy czasu akcji fabuł – główne polegają na tym, iż pewien budynek istnieje w GTA: III lub GTA: Vice City, natomiast odpowiednio w GTA: LCS i GTA: VCS jest on w fazie budowy, na jego miejscu stoi inny bądź teren zajmowany przez niego jest pusty. Zdarzają się też sytuacje odwrotne. W Liberty City Stories wcielamy się w postać Toniego Cipriani, którego znamy już z trójki. Po czterech latach, wraca on do Liberty City, gdzie pnie się na szczyty kariery w mafii Leone, a także na szczyty zaufania od Salvatore'a Leone'a - bossa tejże mafii. Podczas akcji gry, spotykamy postacie znane już z trójki - oprócz Salvatore'a i Toniego są to m. in. Donald Love, czy matka Toniego. Ciekawe jest tutaj to, że gra była tworzona na silniku Vice City, a twórcy tej gry nie usunęli z finalnej wersji np. pojazdów. Dlatego, za pomocą małego trainera, Cheat Device'a, możemy doprowadzić do pojawienia się np. Huntera. W Vice City Stories wcielamy się w postać Victora Vance'a. Znamy go już z Vice City, kiedy to ginie podczas transakcji narkotykowej. W tej grze, przybywa do Vice City, jako 28-letni żołnierz Marines. Jerry Martinez, jego nowy przełożony, zleca mu zadania, które doprowadzają do wydalenia Victora z wojska. Od tej pory, Victor próbuje zemścić się na Martinezie. Ciekawą nowością, jest tu Empire Building, coś w rodzaju Assetów z Vice City. Tutaj musimy je przejąć od gangu, na terenie którego stoi budynek, a później musimy go kupić. Potem, możemy rozbudować go w ogromną budowlę. Jest to bardzo dobre źródło dochodu, ponieważ po maksymalnym rozbudowaniu interesów, przynoszą one nam wszystkie razem ponad $100 000 dziennie. Grand Theft Auto IV GTA IV przyniosło kolejne zmiany. W głównej mierze jest to zasługa nowego silnika fizycznego Euphoria oraz silnika graficznego RAGE. W grze nie umożliwiono graczowi latania samolotami (zostały helikoptery), stworzono namiastkę internetu (newsy, serwisy randkowe, pobieranie dzwonków telefonicznych). Każdy motocyklista posiada kask, natomiast kradzież samochodu jest bardziej efektowna (wybijanie szyby łokciem, zapalanie silnika samochodu zwarciem itp). Bohater tej części, Niko Bellic może dzwonić z telefonu komórkowego, odbierać połączenia oraz czytać i wysyłać SMSy. Dodano nowe zachowania pieszych, przydzielono im cele oraz poprawione zostało zachowanie policji (skuwanie kajdankami przestępców, a nie ich zabijanie). Z grą zintegrowany został po raz pierwszy oficjalny tryb wieloosobowy (tryby takie jak kooperacja, wyścigi samochodowe oraz Cops 'n Crooks). Dodano widok z kamery zza kierownicy (widoczna maska samochodu), możliwość przywołania taksówki na żądanie. HUD posiada: radar z GPS-em, wokół którego jest obwódka prezentująca stan energii (kolor zielony) oraz kamizelki (kolor niebieski), a także – w prawym górnym rogu ekranu – ikonkę wybranej broni oraz stan magazynku. Gracz ma również do wyboru celowanie automatyczne lub manualne. Usprawnieniem w tej części jest wyświetlanie na miniradarze lokalizacji radiowozów policyjnych ścigających bohatera. Jednakże nowością jest sposób gubienia pościgu – teraz nie ma znajdywania ukrytych gwiazdek i zajeżdżania do firmy "Pay & Spray". Teraz trzeba uciec z obszaru poszukiwania i poczekać na zniknięcie gwiazdek. Im większy stopień poszukiwań, tym większy obszar, na którym jest się ściganym – przy sześciu gwiazdkach obszar ma wielkość połowy Algonquin. Fabuła skupia się na Niko Bellicu, który przypływa frachtowcem do Liberty City, zachęcony listami jego kuzyna, Romana. Jednak na miejscu okazuje się, że wszystko, co pisał mu w listach było kłamstwem. Roman, który bohaterowi obiecywał "amerykański sen", tak naprawdę jest bankrutem zadłużonym u mafii. Grand Theft Auto IV - DLC Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned to pierwszy duży dodatek DLC stworzony przez firmę Rockstar. Tytuł oferuje odrębną historię rozgrywaną w środowisku Liberty City, jednak wymaga posiadania pełnej wersji gry. Fabuła pierwszego rozszerzenia do GTA IV opowiada o losach gangu motocyklowego znanego jako The Lost. W jego szeregach dochodzi do pewnych problemów i kłótni o władzę. W grze wcielamy się w postać Johnny’ego Klebitza, kontrolującego sytuację w grupie na czas nieobecności właściwego przywódcy – Billy’ego Greya. Kiedy jednak impulsywny i brutalny Billy powraca z odwyku rozpoczyna się prawdziwe piekło – wszystkie zawarte uprzednio przez racjonalnego Johnny’ego sojusze zostają zerwane, a między przyjaciółmi rozpoczyna się walka o władzę. Na horyzoncie pojawia się także nowy przeciwnik – konkurencyjny gang, Angels of Death, z którym musimy się zmierzyć. Tytuł rozgrywa się w znanym już mieście Liberty City, które jednak doczekało się kilku zmian i ulepszeń. Najważniejszą z nich są oczywiście zupełnie nowe wnętrza budynków do zwiedzenia. Możemy więc posiedzieć w barze-kryjówce gangu znajdującej się w dzielnicy Alderney, odwiedzić kilka magazynów i wiele innych ciekawych lokacji. W związku z charakterem tego dzieła otrzymujemy też zupełnie nowe motocykle oraz możliwość jazdy w szyku z innymi członkami gangu, za co zostajemy nagrodzeni specjalnymi dodatkami. Sednem zabawy jest naturalnie wykonywanie kolejnych misji, polegających przede wszystkim na walce z przeciwnikami. Fabuła dodatku w kilku momentach splata się z przygodami Nico Bellica, znanego z podstawowej wersji gry. W większości zadań nie działamy w pojedynkę – pomagają nam wierni towarzysze z motocyklowego gangu. W ważnej kwestii uzbrojenia otrzymaliśmy kilka nowych zabawek. Pojawia się więc potężny granatnik, obrzyn, bomba domowej roboty (pipe bomb) i samopowtarzalna strzelba. Autorzy zdecydowali się na kilka usprawnień w kwestii mechaniki zabawy. Przede wszystkim, zmieniono model jazdy na motocyklach - spadnięcie z nich jest znacznie trudniejsze. Taka decyzja podjęta została oczywiście w związku z treścią dodatku, w którym przez większość czasu poruszamy się właśnie na jednośladach. Ciekawym urozmaiceniem są powracające widowiskowe sceny, w których nie prowadzimy pojazdu, a jedynie strzelamy do ścigających nas przeciwników. Ponadto, dodano kilka ciekawych nieznanych wcześniej mini-gierek, jak chociażby siłowanie się na rękę. Twórcy przygotowali również nowe audycje radiowe, programy telewizyjne i strony w Internecie. Rozwinięto też rozgrywkę sieciową dodając kilka nowych trybów. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony - to drugi DLC do GTA IV. Został on wydany jesienią 2009 roku. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars to kolejna część niezwykle popularnej serii gangsterskich gier akcji, tym razem w wersji na Nintendo DS. Pomimo mniejszych rozmiarów konsoli i ograniczeń technologicznych producent odpowiedzialny za ten tytuł przygotował pozycję będącą pełnoprawną przedstawicielką koncepcji zawartych w poprzednich odsłonach GTA. Posiadacze przenośnych konsol Nintendo DS mogą powrócić do znanego już z poprzednich części GTA miasta – Liberty City. Aby nie zanudzić jednak fanów, zaprezentowano zupełnie nowe obszary oraz zmieniono nieznacznie układ ulic, dodając także nowe ścieżki. Gra zawiera wszystkie kluczowe elementy poprzedniczek – duży otwarty świat (miasto pełne przechodniów i samochodów), dynamiczne efekty pogodowe i upływ czasu (podział na dzień i noc), rozbudowaną fabułę, ciekawe zadania oraz oczywiście sporą dozę swobody. W trakcie zabawy przejmujemy kontrolę nad postacią Huanga Lee, członka chińskiej grupy przestępczej. Główny bohater pragnie zemścić się na osobach odpowiedzialnych za zamordowanie jego ojca oraz kradzież miecza stanowiącego cenną pamiątkę rodzinną. W omawianej wersji wprowadzono szereg zmian względem poprzednich gier – Chinatown Wars zawiera nieco krótsze i odrobinę mniej wymagające misje, dodatkowo oferując możliwość powtarzania nieudanych akcji. Do pewnych ułatwień należy wliczyć także automatyczne celowanie (przycisk R) oraz doszlifowany model prowadzenia pojazdów. Zmianom uległ także system, będący wskaźnikiem zainteresowania policji naszą osobą – teraz zamiast gubienia policyjnych radiowozów musimy je eliminować. GTA: Chinatown Wars korzysta w pełni z zalet platformy na jaką został przeznaczony – robi więc dobry użytek z ekranu dotykowego oferując rozmaite mini-gierki (m.in. włamywanie się do pojazdów, zdrapywanie losów na loterii, składanie broni snajperskiej) oraz wygodny interfejs. Został on zrealizowany w klimatyczny sposób – na wzór interfejsu palmtopa (PDA), za pomocą którego możemy obsługiwać pocztę elektroniczną, oglądać mapę i wykorzystywać GPS, słuchać muzyki (także jednej z charakterystycznych dla serii stacji radiowych) oraz przeglądać statystyki. Same dane o naszych postępach możemy umieszczać w internetowym serwisie firmy Rockstar Games. Akcję oglądamy z ujęcia stanowiącego kompromis pomiędzy widokiem z lotu ptaka a tradycyjnem rzutem izometrycznym. W oczy rzuca się specyficzna komiksowa grafika wykonana przy użyciu techniki cel shading – postacie obrysowane są więc czarnym konturem, a całość jest dość kolorowa. Fabuła Fabuła poszczególnych gier z serii nie jest zbyt skomplikowana. Wcielamy się w postać rzezimieszka, który wykonuje zadania od swoich zleceniodawców. Zleceniodawców w każdej części jest kilku, każdy ma inny charakter i osobowość, więc zadania od nich są bardzo zróżnicowane, choć przeważnie polegają na zlikwidowaniu kogoś: szefa wrogiego gangu czy kogoś, kto podpadł naszemu zleceniodawcy. Czasem musimy posunąć się nawet do zamordowania kogoś, kogo uznawaliśmy za przyjaciela. Według wielu fabuła prezentowana w grach z serii Grand Theft Auto jest tylko zasłoną dla rzeźni, która tak naprawdę jest najważniejszym elementem gry. Gry z serii zawsze są pierwszym argumentem, przemawiającym za szkodliwością gier komputerowych, wyprzedzają nawet takie tytuły jak Postal² czy Manhunt. Możliwości Seria daje graczowi swobodę – może on wykonywać podstawowe misje od zleceniodawców, które są niezbędne do ukończenia właściwego scenariusza gry, bądź wybrać, co chce w danym momencie robić, np. jeździć (spacerować) po mieście, aby siać popłoch wśród przechodniów; wywołać rozróbę i prowadzić zabójczą grę z policją; przysłużyć się społecznie miastu, wykonując misje karetką, wozem strażackim lub radiowozem, czy rozwożąc pizzę; wykonywać dodatkowe zlecenia, m.in. na telefon; dokonywać tzw. "rozwałek"; szukać ukrytych paczek, za które dostajemy specjalne bonusy; zarabiać dodatkowe pieniądze, np. kradnąc samochody na zlecenia; brać udział w nielegalnych wyścigach, czy podkładać (lub spuszczać) bomby, za pomocą zdalnie sterowanych samochodzików i samolocików. Dodatkową atrakcją gier są środki lokomocji, bowiem do dyspozycji mamy kilkadziesiąt samochodów, motory (ścigacze, crossy, choppery), łódki, a nawet samoloty i helikoptery. Wszystkie one wzorowane na istniejących naprawdę markach, więc możemy zasiąść za kierownicą takich pojazdów, jak np. Porsche, BMW, Ferrari, Mercedes, Lamborghini, Harley Davidson, czy nawet za sterami legendarnego śmigłowca Apache. Powiązania i podstawowe cechy części To co możemy znaleźć lub zrobić w nowszych GTA, np. przemalowanie auta czy słuchanie radia, pojawiło się już w pierwszej części. Jednak w coraz 'młodszych' te cechy są poprawiane lub całkiem usunięte. Niekiedy pojawia się nowe rozwiązanie. Oto szczegółowa lista z opisami tych cech i możliwości w grach serii Grand Theft Auto. '''Uzbrojenie: W Grand Theft Auto I były tylko 4 bronie: pistolet (zwykły i maszynowy), bazooka oraz miotacz ognia. Nowsze gry dawały możliwość używania granatów, koktajli Mołotowa, kijów, kastetów, karabinów snajperskich i szturmowych, nawet piły łańcuchowej i innych. Jednak w każdej grze są również pięści: w dwóch pierwszych GTA dało się jedynie ogłuszyć pieszych (jednak niektóre postaci komputerowe mogły nas nimi zabić), dopiero od trójki stała się możliwość pobicia ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Miasta: Pierwsza część (GTA1) oferowała trzy duże miasta: Liberty City, San Andreas oraz Vice City. W GTA 2 było Anywhere City (dzielnice AC występowały jednak jako osobne plansze). W pozostałych grach też była jedna metropolia z różnymi sektorami (jednak można się dostawać z jednej części miasta do drugiej dzięki mostom). Warto też zauważyć, że Rockstar Games zawsze tworzył miasta w oparciu o Nowy Jork (GTA, GTA2, GTA3, GTA IV, GTA: Chinatown Wars, GTA Advance), Los Angeles, San Francisco, Las Vegas (wszystkie 3 miasta pochodzą z San Andreas oraz z GTA1), oraz Miami (GTA Vice City). Na mieście nie-amerykańskim wzorowano się tylko raz - w przypadku dodatków London. Pojazdy: W Grand Theft Auto I oprócz samochodów osobowych były ciężarówki, furgonetki, autobusy/autokary, taksówki, limuzyny, czołgi, cysterny, motorowery i super szybkie motocykle. Były również samochody sportowe, pojazdy służb państwa (policji, pogotowia ratunkowego, straży pożarnej) i komunikacji miejskiej, czyli tramwaje (tylko jako pasażer). Nawet w jednej misji była łódka (sterowana nie przez gracza). W dodatku London pojawiły się również skutery, przyczepy kempingowe. W kolejnej odsłonie zabrakło pojazdów jednośladowych, ale było o wiele więcej innych (pojazdów); tramwaje zostały zamienione na metro, pojawiły się dżipy oraz możliwość połączenia platformy/kabiny ciężarówki z naczepą (ponadto wstawić nieduży pojazd na tą naczepę). W GTA3 znów nie było motorów, ale pojawiły się łodzie, helikoptery i samoloty (tymi dwoma ostatnimi gracz nie ma możliwości sterowania, pomijając awionetkę Dodo). W GTA Vice City po mniej więcej 5 latach znów można zasiąść na motorze, również da się sterować karawanem i helikopterem (w dwóch misjach mamy możliwość sterowania samolotami zdalnie sterowanymi). Zaś samoloty, łodzie podwodne, traktory i kombajny możemy zobaczyć dopiero w GTA San Andreas. Rowery występują w GTA Vice City Stories, GTA San Andreas i GTA IV. Policja: W pierwszej wersji gry była tylko zwyczajna policja, do 4 poziomów Wanted Level (od pojedynczych nieuzbrojonych funkcjonariuszy po blokady i grupy z pistoletami maszynowymi). Innowacją w drugiej cz. było pojawienie się oddziałów S.W.A.T., FBI oraz armii amerykańskiej. Ponadto tam (i w późniejszych częściach) policjanci podczas patroli poruszają się również pieszo oraz gdy jesteśmy poszukiwani (nie ścigani) na jednym poziomie Wanted Level, po jakimś czasie policja przestaje szukać gracza. Wszystkie te jednostki mają własne samochody. Zaś dopiero od GTA3 samochody ustępują drogi gdy gracz jedzie np. radiowozem (lub innym służbowym autem) z włączoną syreną. Również służby ochrony prawa reagują na przestępstwa innych osób (np. złodziej aut, niecelowe przejechanie przechodnia czy uliczne strzelaniny) – ale dopiero od GTA San Andreas. Platformy Gry z serii ukazują się na wiele rodzajów platform, głównie na PC, PlayStation, PlayStation 2 i xboksa. Dwie pierwsze części serii ukazały się na PC i PlayStation, teraz trójwymiarowe części serii są najpierw wydawane na PlayStation 2, a potem są konwertowane na PC i Xboxa (Wyjątkiem jest dziewiąta część – GTA IV, która jak dotąd ukazała się równocześnie na PlayStation 3 oraz Xbox 360, dopiero później została skonwertowana na PC). Pojawiło się także Grand Theft Auto Advance, przeznaczone dla posiadaczy GameBoyów w wersji Advance, ale nawet posiadacze gameboya color mogą grać w tą grę. W listopadzie 2005 ukazała się także wersja dla nowej konsoli PlayStation Portable, zatytułowana Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories oraz później Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Natomiast, 17 marca 2009 roku Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars zostało wydane na konsolę NDS, a jesienią zostanie wydane również na PlayStation Portable. Jednakże podstawową cechą gier jest to, że zawsze wychodzą najpierw wersje konsolowe, a wersje na komputery pojawiają się pół roku lub rok później. Wyniki sprzedaży † Grand Theft Auto IV jest pierwszą i jedyną grą z serii, która uzyskała najwyższą (10) ocenę serwisu IGN. Do tej pory, uzyskały ją tylko trzy gry: wyżej wymienione GTA IV, Soul Calibur (1999)http://dreamcast.ign.com/objects/010/010953.html i Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008)http://ps3.ign.com/objects/714/714044.html. Przyszłość Następnej, pełnoprawnej kontynuacji serii GTA (prawdopodobnie GTA V) możemy się spodziewać najwcześniej w 2011 roku.http://www.gamesindustry.biz/articles/two-new-gta-iv-dlc-episodes-due-next-year-analyst Todd Mitchell, amerykański analityk, twierdzi, że w następnym roku, zostaną wydane dwa kolejne dodatki do GTA IV. Pewne jest już wydanie dodatków do GTA IV na inne platformy (PC i PS3)Dodatki do GTA IV również na PC i PS3!. W instrukcji do Grand Theft Auto: Episodes of Liberty City może być zawarta zapowiedź kolejnej części gry. Prawdopodobnie jest to kawałek box-artu. Pastelowe kolory sugerują, że akcja może rozgrywać się w Vice City. Są to jedynie domysłyPoczątek przygody z TBoGT & kolejna część!. Polacy w serii GTA Należy wspomnieć kilka interesujących faktów związanych z Polakami w GTA: *W ekipie Rockstar Games byli i są dwaj Polacy: Andrzej Madajczyk i Paul Kurowski. Pierwszy jest tam programistąhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm2448075/, a drugi kreatorem pojazdówhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm1464406/. *Nazwisko jednego z bohaterów gry GTA San Andreas, Eddiego Pulaskiego, jest związane z jednym z największych skupisk amerykańskiej Polonii, miastem Pulaski. Ta nazwa z kolei wzięła się od nazwiska polskiego generała, Kazimierza Pułaskiego, bohatera wojny o niepodległość USA. *W GTA IV wśród przechodniów można spotkać Polaków mówiących m.in "Przepraszam?" i "Hej, jesteś głupi?!". *W GTA IV do radiostacji Vladivostok FM dzwoni kobieta mówiąca: "Hello, this is Kristina from Poland! Ja uwielbiam tę radiostację! Vladivostok FM, Vladivostok FM!". Ciekawostki * Od czasu powstania box-artu do GTA III (pierwszego dzielonego w charakterystyczny sposób na sceny) wszystkie (nie licząc Chinatown Wars) posiadają w lewym górnym rogu rysunek helikoptera. * Protagoniści przybywają z Liberty City lub odwrotnie (prócz GTA2 oraz VCS). Oto ich lista: Linki zewnętrzne Oficjalne strony * Oficjalna strona serii Grand Theft Auto * Darmowe gry GTA I i II na Rockstar Classics Oficjalne strony gier * Grand Theft Auto I * Grand Theft Auto: London * Grand Theft Auto II * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto cs:Grand Theft Auto de:Grand Theft Auto en:Grand Theft Auto es:Grand Theft Auto fi:Grand Theft Auto -pelisarja fr:Grand Theft Auto it:Grand Theft Auto ja:グランド・セフト・オート nl:Grand Theft Auto no:Grand Theft Auto pt:Grand Theft Auto ro:Grand Theft Auto ru:Grand Theft Auto tr:Grand Theft Auto